Woodcutting
Woodcutting gives perks that help with cutting wood. The special ability Treefeller allows a player to chop down a whole tree from only chopping one block, and at level 100 axes gain the ability to destroy leaves instantlly. Rarely you'll also get 2 blocks of wood from a tree. Raising your level increases the chance of getting a double drop, and every 50 levels increases the duration of the tree feller ability by 1 second. Tree Feller To activate this skill, right-click with the mouse while an axe is in your hand. Upon Activation (Hitting a Log of Wood): Makes the tree (small, medium, or large) explode, causing all ajacent log blocks within the tree, along with most of the leaves, to drop to the ground as drops. Works well against Notch (oversized) trees. Tree Feller has a default time of 2 seconds and increases by 1 second every 50 levels. It has a default cooldown of 5 minutes. In config.yml file can alter the rate of loss of durability (default 2, as in 200% of the going rate) and duration of cooldown. If the ax breaks during an active Feller tree, the player will be damaged (his ax splinters into dozens of pieces), and only the block that was used in Feller tree will be broken. Passive Skills edit Leafblower Top level and 100 will break instantly leaves. Note: This will use up the durability of his ax. Double Drop Opportunity to get 2 blocks 1. This does not work if you placed the block itself. Experience Table Block type XP Oak 70 Fir 80 Birch 90 Jungle 100 Training Methods Forest Trees If you're in the jungle, I'll never lose the large, 2 x 2 trees. Cultivation of these (from the top) train your woodcutting extremely fast. These trees can also be created by placing four seedlings of the forest in a configuration of 2 x 2, then with flour in one of them. Is easier to use ender pearls to teleport to the top and work your way down. You can also use the Tree Feller ability and diamond ax to immediately cut these huge trees. Flour / Forest tree Combo This method is expensive in use and is therefore situationally only worth using. Almost entirely exhausts his diamond ax 60 meals bone takes time to use it. They are rewarded with high gain experience in the shortest time possible. However, the higher your woodworking, unless the ax will run using this technique. The method relies on the ability of the tree Feller, large trees that reduced when used. The fact that trees are defined by wooden logs are near each other means that a player can make their own tree planting can reduce the tree's ability Feller. However, if the plantation is too large, the player will say "the tree is too large". When activated the tree Feller, one can cut approximately 4 logs. Make 4 planting trees with a corner of each pointing to a place on the choice of the players. Use trees of the forest, they can grow close enough together and produce the greatest amount of experience. Add bone meal to make your plant grow. Planting should consist of 15 trees, planted in rows of 3 x 5 with 1 block from each tree. In total there will be 60 trees for the player who cuts a tree using Feller. Support among all four plantations and ability. Cutting a corner of each of the four plantings. Depending on your level woodworking, it can reduce the last plantation at first, but eventually. You can use other types of wood, but only the trees of the forest will grow each time. Also, Example of the method, here birches. Added by Tolle44 If you play on a server with an economy, buy bones should not be too expensive, so in the end, it will take time getting the diamonds to the axes. If the player is above level 50 repair, repairing can level the ax after use. Collect wood and replanting saplings have more or less as long as necessary for Tree Feller cool. Optional: Treat this as your level increases you will have more Tree Feller. This means that at level 300 (earlier if you're faster) you can add more plantings next original 4 and switch to another diamond ax to break. With a potion of speed from 400 level can have 8 plantations and use up to 2 lines of diamond. In 8 plantations take so long to collect all the loot and bone meal replace the trees that needed to Tree Feller update, which means more are not necessary. However, if you have trouble acquiring enough bone meal, you can create more groups of plantations so they can grow in their own some reducing meals needed. Active Skills Edit Tree FellerEdit Activated is preparing an ax (with the right mouse button while holding a dive) and the lower block of wood of a small tree. The tree and then download all of the wood. Duration: Tree Feller has a default time of 2 seconds, and increases one second every 50 levels. Note: This does not destroy an entire large oak tree. To use: Click the right mouse button while ax ( READY THE AXE **) Change Record → lower tree Has a default recharge 5 minutes. Config.yml the file can alter both the durability loss rate (default 2 as 200% of normal speed) and the recharge duration. If the ax breaks during an active Tree Feller, the player takes damage (AXE YOUR CHIPS IN MANY PIECES), and only the block that tree was used Feller break. Passive abilities Edit LeafblowerEdit 100 Top level and make a cut stop instantly. Note: This will be the ax durability. Double dropEdit The possibility of obtaining two blocks 1. This does not work if you placed the block itself. Experience TableEdit Block type XP Oak 70 Spruce 80 Birch 90 Jungle 100 Training MethodsEdit Forest TreesEdit If you're in the jungle, you will never lose big, 2x2 trees. Breeding of these (starting at the top) enable their fast cut. These trees can also be created through the jungle four trees in a 2x2 configuration, and then, using bone meal in one of them. The easiest is to use ender pearls to teleport to the top and work your way down. You can also use the Tree Feller ability instantly and a diamond ax to cut these huge trees. Bone meal / Forest Tree ComboEdit This method is expensive in terms of its use, and therefore worth situation only make use of it. It is almost completely deployed active capabilities corrected Tree FellerEdit On preparing an ax (by clicking the right mouse button holding one) and cutting the wood block background of a small tree. The tree will drop then the whole timber. Duration: Tree Feller has a lack of time 2 seconds and increases one second every 50 levels. Note: This does not destroy a large oak tree over. Use: Click the right mouse button wielding an ax ( YOU READY YOUR AXE **) → bottom trunk tree breaking It has a relaxation of the lack of five minutes. In config.yml file can change both the price Durability Loss (faults 2, as in 200% of the regular price) and the duration of relaxation. If your ax breaks for Tree Feller active player (player) suffer loss (ITS CHIPS THE AXE IN DOZENS OF PIECES), and only the block which was used Tree Feller break. They correct passive abilities LeafblowerEdit From level 100 and higher tear sheets (permissions) instantly. Note: This will consume the durability of his ax. Fold the dropEdit One possibility (chance) to get 2 blocks from 1. This does not work if you placed the block. Experience TableEdit XP block type Oak 70 80 neat Birch 90 Jungle 100 Training MethodsEdit Forest TreesEdit If in the jungle, never lose the big 2x2 trees. Farming of these (starting up) very fast train your woodcutting. These trees can also be created by placing 4 tree saplings on a 2x2 jungle setting, then using bone meal in one of them. It is easiest to use ender pearls to teleport to the top and work your way down. You can also use the Tree Feller ability and diamond ax to cut these huge trees instantly. Bone meal / ComboEdit Forest Tree It is expensive to use and worth only so circumstantially using this method. This almost completely depl ur time ax (with the right mouse button while holding a dive) and the lower block of wood of a small tree. The tree and then download all of the wood It ensive to use and worth only so circumstantially using this method. This almost completely depl Category:Skills Category:PvE Category:Gathering